You Choose Who Your Heart Belongs To
by hydems
Summary: A story about love action and fun. Please read! Comments are loved!
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer- I do not own InuYahsa, I do however own the character Karana, SO DON'T STEAL HER! Oh, and thanks for coming!

Karana's Profile:

Name: Karana Mishoto

Appearance:http/home.socal. 18

Race: Fire Demon

Bio: Unfolds in story.

Karana's heart thudded hard in her chest as she ran from the bear yoki that Naraku had sent after her. What she could remember was waking up in the castle to screaming and had watched Naraku kill the royal family, _her family_. Then seeing her he had sent the bear yoki after her. Her family _had _ruled the Eastern lands but not anymore. Karana tripped on her torn kimono and turned to face the bear yoki.

"mmmm… A royal fire demoness for dinner" The bear yoki said. Karana not one to give up raised her hands to try to shoot the bear yoki back with a blast of fire, but to her dismay the bear yoki hit her hand to the ground causing them to bleed badly. She knew without her power over fire it was useless to try to fight the bear yoki, so she stayed still and prepared to die. Suddenly there was a flashof white and Sesshoumaru Lord Of the Western Lands was between her and the bear yoki.

With one fail swoop of his poison claws Sesshoumaru cut the bear yoki in half, then he turned to Karana. Karana stood up as gracefully as possible in her current condition and brushed herself off. Sesshoumaru looked at her "Wench," He said, he was about to say more but Karana interrupted him. "Wench?" She said almost growling "I have a name and it is Karana.". Sesshoumaru growled warning her, "And I shall call you by your proper name when I respect you" He said. "Then I shall not call you by your name until I respect you" She said bluntly.

Sesshoumaru snapped his light whip and caught Karana around the neck with it, "Wench," He said growling "you do not know who you insult.". "Obviously a bastard" She said wincing at the tightening grip of his light whip.

Sesshoumaru's eyes flashed red as he tightened the grip around her throught again "Wench," He said "you will die at dawn.". After he said it he knocked her unconscious.

((Comments are Loved))


	2. Chapter 2

Karana woke up in a room in Sesshoumaru's castle, she had only been unconscious for about an hour, She got off the bed she had been lying on and crouched down in a running position. She took three deep breaths and started to run out the door. As she ran she knocked over Jaken . She reached the stairs and was about to run down when something white and fluffy wrapped around her waist and picked her up, the white and fluffy thing was Sesshoumaru's tail.

Sesshoumaru brought Karana as she struggled into a small damp room. He dropped her in there and muttered something as he left locking the door. Karana got up and pounded on the door for a few minutes before giving up and sitting down. It was then that she noticed a thorn as big as her fist in her arm.

Karana gingerly put her hand on the thorn and pulled for a second. She let out a sharp yelp in pain. She sat for a second then did it again and again until it finally slid out of the hole it had created in her arm. As it came out a pool of blood started to form. Karana tried not to think about the pain.

As a little bit of blood ran out of the crack under the door Rin passed by. She saw the blood and ran to Sesshoumaru. "Lord Sesshoumaru, Lord Sesshoumaru!" Rin said frantically. "What Rin?" Sesshoumaru asked sighing. "There is blood coming out of the door across from yours!" Rin said in a scared voice. "Rin go play with Jaken and I'll see what is the matter" Sesshoumaru said standing up and walking to the room where he had locked up Karana.

Sesshoumaru walked into the room and Karana looked up. "Before you say anything _Sesshoumaru"_ Karana said saying his name coldly, "You may not call me wench or anything of the sort.". "Fine" Sesshoumaru said coldly. He walked over to Karana and moved her hand from covering the wound on her arm.

He looked at the wound for several moments then he pulled up he kimono sleeve and started to lick the wound. Karana knew his saliva was helping but she couldn't keep herself from blushing. Sesshoumaru finished licking the wound and pulled her kimono sleeve back down and stood up. "I have decided instead of killing you, you shall become Rin's care taker" Sesshoumaru said. "And if I refuse?" Karana asked. "Then you shall be killed" Sesshoumaru said bluntly. "I accept you gracious offer" Karana said mocking Sesshoumaru's monotone voice. "Don't push it with me wench" Sesshoumaru said leaving the room.


	3. Chapter 3

A few minutes after Sesshoumaru left, the little toad creature Jaken (I hate him!) walked in to the room. "Follow me" He said. Karana did as he said and he led her to a nicely furnished room and gave her instructions to change into a new clean kimono. As soon as Jaken left the room Karana changed into a kimono much like the ones she used to wear in the castle before Naraku attacked.

She stood in front of a mirror that was in the room and looked at herself. Her eyes started to sting as a few tears rolled down her cheeks, _'I'm not supposed to be here'_ She thought _'I should be with the rest of my family'_ . There was a knock on the door so she quickly wiped away her tears. "Come in" She said. It was Sesshoumaru. He smelled the salt from her tears but paid no heed.

"You may start tending Rin in the morning" He said coldly. "And dinner is served when you are ready.". Karana nodded indicating that she was. "Your dinner will be up momentarily" Sesshoumaru said leaving the room. A few minutes after her left a tray was brought up to Karana with food on it.

She took a writing quill and wrote an incantation that would keep humans out and placed it on her door. She then took the sharp steak knife that was on the tray. She lay down on the bed and slit her left wrist. She closed her eyes in pain but made no sound. She did the same thing on her right wrist. As she lay there bleeding she sang a song her mother had taught her.

((Sorry about the shortness))


	4. Chapter 4

The metallic smell of blood hit Sesshoumaru hard as he sat at his desk. At first he thought Rin had hurt herself so he went to her room. Rin was perfectly fine and playing with dolls. _'If it's not Rin then were is the smell of blood coming from?'_ Sesshoumaru pondered. '_wait, Karana.'. _Sesshoumaru walked to Karana's room and broke through her incantation easily, for it was meant to keep only humans out. He looked at Karana's lifeless body.

Karana was transported into the world of the dead and immediately saw her mother, father, and small brother. "Karana you baka!" Her mother said hugging her with tears in her eyes, "It is not your time my daughter, you must go back." . Karana looked at her tears flowing freely down her cheeks. "But mother I want to be with you" Karana said sobbing. "Yes but you have a life ahead of you" her mother said.

Sesshoumaru stood above Karana's lifeless body and unsheathed Tokijin. He put Tokijin above Karana and brought her back to life. Karana sat up now back in the world of the living and started to cry lightly. Sesshoumaru not knowing what to do told her to go to the hot springs and clean up.

Karana nodded wiping away her tears. As she passed Sesshoumaru leaving the room she looked at him. "Thank you Sesshoumaru" She said. She left the room and went to the hot springs leaving Sesshoumaru to ponder how he felt about this woman.


	5. Chapter 5

Karana reached the hot springs and slid out of her bloody kimono and gingerly stepped into the warm water. The water came up to her neck and rippled as she breathed. She gently leaned back and closed her eyes. _'Why did Sesshoumaru bring me back?' _She asked herself. "Don't think about that!" She said to herself as she opened her eyes. "you're here to relax, not to ask why you were saved!". She sat up and sighed, "Why is it that when ever someone does something that helps me I ask why they did it?" She asked herself out loud, "I'm just so stupid.".

She got out of the water and dried herself off before stepping into a clean dry kimono. The cold air in the night sky made her shiver as she walked down back to the castle. She pulled the kimono sleeves tightly around her as she ran the rest of the way back. She walked through the main door and got into the castle. The warm air greeted her as she sighed in relief. She walked up to the room that she had been in before she went to the hot springs.

The room had the lingering odor of her blood, but the sheets and the bed were clean. Sesshoumaru was waiting for her sitting on a chair in the room. Karana looked at Sesshoumaru and sat down. "In conclusion to you earlier incident" Sesshoumaru said showing no emotion, "you will not be sleeping in here.". Karana looked up with a questioning look on her face. "Then where will I be sleeping?" She asked. "In my bed" Sesshoumaru said. Karana's cheeks turned a dark red as she heard this. "W-with you?" She asked trying not to laugh. "No" Sesshoumaru said coldly. "I will sleep in an other room.". Karana still trying to control herself nodded. Sesshoumaru got up and started to show her to his room that she would be sleeping in.


	6. Chapter 6

Karana slowly did her version of a death march following Sesshoumaru to his room. As they walked into his chambers Karana snickered. "Matches your taste Lord Sesshoumaru" She said sarcastically noticing all the fine drapes and cushiness lying around. Sesshoumaru maintained a stone face. He pointed to a bed with red and yellow satin blankets and sheets. "That is where you shall sleep." He said in his low monotone voice, "And over there" he pointed to a large oak door. "Is the restroom if you need it.". Karana stared at him blankly not wanting to offend him by laughing. _'He must think I'm stupid or something'_ She thought laughing mentally. Sesshoumaru stiffened "If there is anything you need call Jaken" he said as he sat down at an aspen made desk. Karana who had already been in pajamas yawned "So can I sleep yet?" She asked smirking. "Go ahead" He said boredly enraptured in his work. Karana smiled happily and ran on to the bed jumping on to it when she got close enough. The sheets flew up in a furry. Sesshoumaru turned around and glared coldly at Karana. Karana simply shrugged and dove under the covers. She was a sleep in seconds.

Sesshoumaru sighed and kept on working for around half of an hour, the only sound he could hear was Karana's light breathing. After he worked a bit longer he set his pen down gently and rubbed the bridge of his nose. He turned around and looked at Karana. _' More of a kid, than a royal demoness' _He thought coldly. Karana shifted slowly, but Sesshoumaru didn't notice he had fallen asleep himself.

Karana sat up and yawned "Morning already?" She said out loud as she rubbed her eyes. She turned to look around the room and jumped half a foot as she noticed that Sesshoumaru was still sitting at his desk he was still a sleep. What scared her more is that it looked like he had been looking at her before he had fallen asleep. She slowly got up and set her feet on the ground. She walked across the floor as quietly and slowly as she could but despite her efforts the floor creaked aimlessly as she tip-toed across it. She got about half way across the room when Sesshoumaru slightly shifted. She ran and hid behind the huge oak walking closet in the room and was breathing heavily. Sesshoumaru slowly stood up and looked around the room. Then his eyes fell upon the now empty bed. "Damn her, where did she go?" He said still in monotone. Karana was right next to the restroom door so she inched over to it and slowly opened it and closed it. She then stood up and tried to make it look as if she had just come out. "Finally awake I see" She said as smooth as she could. "Yes" Sesshoumaru said coldly eyeing her, "Would you like to go to the training dojo this afternoon?" He asked. "Why not?" She said "Let me change into a clean kimono before breakfast though" She said smiling as she left the room.

Sesshoumaru stood up from his desk and knocked a paper off of it. Not noticing he walked off. Karana came back in to get her hair ribbon and found it, it said:

_You are formally invited to a social party at Sesshoumaru, Lord of the western Lands, Palace. Please arrive at noon sharply and be prepared to enjoy your self._

Karana's eyes widened. "Now why didn't he tell me about this?" She asked out loud "Well we will see if he mentions it later." She tucked the invitation into her pocket and checked the clock. "nine thirty, hmmm…" She said "Weather he wants it or not I'm going." She walked out of the room and headed down the stairs to the dining hall.


End file.
